


The Taste of Licorice; R

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Randolph takes Blood as his mate.





	The Taste of Licorice; R

**Author's Note:**

> The actual scene that happened in Chapter 4 of The Taste of Licorice.

Randolph shook his head, a slow smile tugging at his lips. "It was the right amount for me to get my belly filled up completely. Thank you again, Blood."

Hearing Randolph's beautiful voice and having him staring so closely, not to mention teasing him about the food, made Blood flustered and he turned away, his cheeks burning red. "Y-you're welcome, Randolph," he mumbled, tugging his hood lower to cover his face.

"Why are you suddenly so shy?" Randolph teased the young man more, leaning even closer and pushing him onto the ground. The red spider lilies danced around them as a gentle breeze blew in from the creek. "What happened to the energetic boy earlier?"

"I- I, uhm..." Blood gulped. The stirring in his gut turned into butterflies, and the heat from his face had spread towards his belly. "R-randolph..."

"That is my name," the Wolf hummed and nuzzled Blood's neck. The boy smelled so sweet and alluring, the scent of the red spider lilies mixing in with his natural musk. "Tell me, Blood, what do you want me to do to you?"

Blood shivered. "Randolph, I-" He squeaked a little when Randolph nipped at the juncture of his neck, tilting his head up and arching his back, instinctively wanting more. "Randolph, it's getting hot..."

Chuckling, Randolph traced the patterns on Blood's shirt and vest. "Humans are strange creatures," he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. "Blood, please take off your clothes for me."

The redhead struggled to free himself of his clothes - first the ties on his outer vest, then the buttons of his inner shirt. Randolph licked his lips as he more of that lightly tanned skin was revealed, his tail wagging slightly behind him. When Blood attempted to remove his hood, Randolph stopped him.

"Keep it on. It suits you."

Blushing as red as both his hair and hood, Blood nodded and struggled to kick off his boots. Already he was half-hard in his trousers, and he whimpered when Randolph gently palmed him over the rough material of his trousers.

"Randolph... I feel funny..."

"You're in heat."

"H-heat?"

Randolph nodded. "It's when your body gets excited and hot all over, and you need some sort of relief."

"Oh..." Blood looked down. His clothing was in disarray - shirt and vest messily undone, trousers tenting with his arousal, and his toes were starting to get a little cold and damp. "Can you help me find that relief, Randolph?" 

The Wolf chuckled and nipped at the boy's neck again. "Only because you asked me so nicely, Blood."

With a quick tug, Randolph rid the boy of his trousers and got to work, rough tongue lapping at his thighs before moving upwards. He nuzzled Blood's length lovingly, giving it long, wet licks from the base to the tip and making the boy whimper loudly. It was salty and musky, very much like Blood. Randolph found himself addicted to the taste and smell.

Blood kept wriggling underneath the Wolf, clutching at his hood as little gasps and moans escaped from his lips. It felt strangely good, something Blood has never felt before, and he wanted more.

"More hmm?" Blood blushed harder when he realised he said his thoughts aloud, and Randolph caught everything. "Stay still and let me take care of it."

And took care of it Randolph did. Blood whined higher in his throat, his whole body heating up as his hips rocked forward, craving for more of the moist wet heat of Randolph's tongue. Blood thought it would not get any better than this, until the Wolf swallowed him whole. 

"Randolph-!!"

His back arched and his vision went white, bright stars danced behind his eyes. His hands clenched, his toes curled, and he felt like he had just died and was reborn anew. It took him a moment to recover, gasping for breath as he watched Randolph licking his chops again. There was some milky white liquid on the Wolf's paw, which was lapped up quickly before Blood could ask.

"Still feeling hot, Blood?" Randolph asked, and Blood nodded. "So once isn't enough..."

There was a hint of pink peeking out from under Randolph's fur in between his hind legs, and Blood stretched out a leg to rub against it lightly. "Is Randolph in heat too?" he asked innocently, bright crimson eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Is it okay if I touch you too...?"

The Wolf growled, and Blood pulled his leg away in surprise. "R-randolph?"

"Mine is not the same as yours, Blood," Randolph murmured, leaning back to expose himself. The tip of his length tapered to a point, not round and spongy like Blood's, but the rest of the shaft was swollen and thick, with a very noticeable bulge at the base before fading into fur. "I am a Wolf, after all."

The boy stared, mesmerised by the novelty before him. He reached out curiously, fingers gently tracing the veins. "Wow... it really is different from mine..." he mumbled, glancing up at the Wolf with a shy smile. "C-can I do what you did for me?"

"Don't force yourself if you can't take everything, Blood."

"Okay!" Blood smiled brighter, and Randolph felt his heart being pierced by a strange feeling. He was not able to question it, as Blood knelt in front of him and kissed the tip before taking it carefully into his mouth, fingers gently stroking the rest of his length. 

Randolph murmured instructions under his breath, and Blood followed them obediently, drawing out more moans and pleased sighs from the Wolf. For a young boy who was new to carnal pleasures, Blood picked up fast, and Randolph nudged him to stop when it started to feel _too_ good.

"Randolph?"

The Wolf unfastened Blood's hood and laid it on the ground. "Blood, kneel on your cape and lean forward."

"Ah, ok..." Blood did as he was told, squeaking a little and falling forward when Randolph pushed him down and tugged his rear up. He wanted to turn around and protest, mewling instead as Randolph licked his rear end. "Randolph, it tickles..."

"Mmn." Randolph nuzzled the round pert ass, the redhead's scent growing stronger each time he licked and nipped, and he nuzzled further in between the cheeks, searching for that tight ring of muscle. Once he found his target, he pushed his tongue in, then pulled away when Blood almost kicked him in the arm. "Blood!"

"R-randolph, that's dirty!" Blood protested, pulling the cape around his lower half and curling up with a shiver. "I poop from there!"

"Blood..." Sighing, Randolph shook his head and offered a small smile. "It's not dirty if I clean it, right? I'll clean it with my tongue and prepare you well, so you don't have to worry." 

Blood was not convinced, and he curled up tighter in his cape, pouting petulantly at Randolph. "But it didn't feel as good as when you're licking my- um. That. It feels weird..."

Randolph sighed again. "It usually feels weird at first, but it will feel good afterwards. I promise not to hurt you, Blood." 

"Promise, Randolph?"

"I promise, and swear I will never, ever harm you."

Blood sighed, then got on his hands and knees again, covering his face with his hood. "Okay... I won't kick you anymore." 

"Good boy." Randolph gently pushed the hood away from Blood's face, pressing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "Just relax, and breathe in and out normally. Don't hold your breath, it will hurt more if you do."

Blood nodded, still a little apprehensive but trusting Randolph's words. He calmed himself down, tensing up slightly when he felt the warm tongue against his rear, then melted when Randolph palmed his length to distract him. "Mmnn, feels good..."

"Good boy..." Randolph continued to lick at the boy's hole, occasionally pushing his tongue in. When he felt the muscles relaxing more, he nudged a finger inside to stretch Blood open, adding another after a while.

Blood was panting and moaning, feeling lost in the sensation. It was all so new to him, but he held on to Randolph's promise, and endured the strange numbing pleasure from being fingered and licked. He wriggled his hips when the Wolf's hand stopped stroking him, hiding his face when he heard him chuckle against his ass. "Randolph...?"

"Shh. It's going to hurt a little so please bear with me, Blood," Randolph whispered into Blood's ear, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as he pulled his fingers out. "You may bite your hood or my paw if it hurts too much, but don't kick me."

With that said, Randolph carefully mounted Blood from behind, nuzzling the boy's neck as he nudged himself inside. With a tapered head, it was easier to breach Blood's entrance, but it got harder as the thickness stretched the boy out, and he paused when Blood whimpered and squirmed underneath him. "Shh. Just relax. I'm going to go slow first, nod if you're okay."

Blood paused, then turned his head slightly to look at Randolph. "O-okay..." he mewled and nodded. "I'm okay... just a little strange... will it get better, Randolph?"

"It will, if you trust me." The Wolf kissed him on the lips this time, pausing his movements to allow Blood some time to breathe and relax. "Do you trust me, Blood?"

"I trust you, Randolph."

"Good boy. I'm going to move now."

Blood whined high in his throat when Randolph pulled out slightly before pushing back in, clutching his hood tightly as he accepted the Wolf wholeheartedly into his being. It was a strange feeling, but Blood endured it, his whimpers turning into moans as he started to feel pleasure. It was then that Randolph started moving faster, his claws digging into Blood's hips.

"Aah, Randolph-! It hurts, but it feels good!" the boy cried, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed from the painful pleasure of being mated to the Wolf. He could feel the heat spreading everywhere, and his whole body trembled as he crashed into another high, his scream lost into the night.

But Randolph was not done with Blood. He kept on going, even as Blood slumped forward, gripping tightly onto the boy's hips as he sought his own release. His knot pushed through the tight ring of muscle with one last thrust, and he growled low in his throat as he released his seed inside Blood. Nuzzling the back of the boy's neck, he sank his fangs in, marking the redhead both inside and out as his.

\---

Blood came to quite some time later, blinking blearily as he pushed himself to sit up. His whole body was sore, but he felt more alive somehow. Scratching the back of his head, he winced as he accidentally reopened the bite wound on his neck, instinctively licking the blood off his fingers.

"Don't move, Blood," he heard Randolph murmur from somewhere on his left, and felt something warm and moist soothing the wound. "Unlike us Wolves, humans don't heal as quickly. It'll take some time for your mark to heal, so don't scratch at it."

"Un, ok..." Blood curled up against Randolph, nuzzling against the Wolf's fur and smiling blissfully. "It felt really good, but it still hurts a little, Randolph. Should I go back to sleep?"

"If it helps you to recover, then be my guest." A light kiss against Blood's forehead, then his cheeks and lips. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Mmkay. Good night, Randolph, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Blood."


End file.
